3 Days For Love
by aicchan
Summary: 3 hari--bisa menjadi begitu lama, bisa menjadi begitu cepat. segala bisa terjadi dalam waktu 3 hari... begitu pun untuk jatuh kedalam cinta. NejiSasu once more. Read en Review!


**3 Days for Love**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seperti biasa—Naruto punya **Kishimoto Masashi** Sensei, maunya sih jadi punya saia. Tapi blum keturutan (emang bisa?)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**E N J O Y (='w'=)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**o-o-o 1st Day o-o-o**

"Hyuuga Senpai!!"

Seorang siswa berambut coklat panjang itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu seseorang memanggilnya, saat dia menoleh, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink panjang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Haruno San?" tanyanya.

Siswi bernama Haruno Sakura itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar fotokopian pada kakak kelasnya itu, "itu formulir dari tiap klub yang akan ikut Winter Cup. Tolong diperiksa hari ini juga," katanya.

"Hanya ini?"

Sakura mengangguk, "sore nanti aku ambil. Sampai nanti," Sakura pun berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

Begitu Sakura hilang di belokan koridor, siswa itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kelasnya. Sepanjang jalan, semua siswi yang melihatnya langsung berhenti dan berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arahnya. Malah tak jarang ada yang langsung jejeritan. Meski tidak suka, siswa itu sudah kebal dengan segala jenis kehebohan dari para gadis di sekolahnya.

Menjadi seorang bernama Neji Hyuuga yang dianugerahi wajah yang tampan dan otak yang bisa dibilang jenius, cukup mewarnai kehidupan remajanya. Mulai dari menjadi ketua OSIS meski dia masih kelas dua, menjadi wakil kapten di Klub Judo, dikejar-kejar siswi saat valentine, ditantang siswa lain yang cemburu karena siswi yang dia suka ternyata malah menyukainya dan masih banyak lagi. Kadang dia merasa lelah. Satu-satunya saat ternyaman di sekolah adalah saat berada di ruang OSIS, yang mana dia tidak akan bisa diganggu oleh siapapun….

"Sibuk, Neji?"

Dia menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dicepol dua, Ten Ten, teman sekelasnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau akan lembur lagi di sekolah," candanya saat melihat kertas di tangan Neji, "ada yang bisa aku bantu? Aku kan sekretarismu," dia mengikuti Neji ke bangkunya di deretan terdepan.

"Kurasa—selesaikan saja dokumen untuk acara tahun baru."

"Ya ampun, Neji. Tahun baru masih 1 bulan lagi. Masa kau mau mengerjakannya sekarang?"

Neji menggantung tasnya di sisi meja, "lebih cepat selesai juga lebih baik. Kalau ditunda, pasti terbentur dengan dokumen dari Winter Cup."

Ten Ten tersenyum, "kau pasti sibuk sekali bulan ini. Jadi Ketua OSIS, juga ikut Winter Cup di klub mu. Aku salut kau bisa tahan."

Neji duduk di kursinya, "mau bagaimana lagi?"

Obrolan mereka tidak panjang, karena saat itu masuklah teman mereka yang lain yang menyapa seisi kelas dengan suara lantang,

"OHAYOU, MINNA!!! PAGI YANG CEEERAH SEKALIII!!!" seisi kelas itu sudah terbiasa dengan kemunculan seorang siswa berpotongan rambut ala The Beatles, dengan alis yang tebalnya ga normal, dan mata bulat yang berkilat semangat. Dialah Rock Lee, anggota klub karate yang sehati dengan pelatihnya, Maito Gai.

Lee menghampiri Neji dan Ten Ten, "serius sekali muka kalian?"

"Kau ini yang kelewat semangat, "Ten Ten berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan mulai lagi," Neji menghela nafas, stress melihat kelakuan 2 temannya yang susah akur itu.

Tapi Neji beruntung karena bel tanda dimulainya homeroom berbunyi nyaring. Ten Ten dan Lee pun segera duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Lalu masuklah guru wali kelas mereka, seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, Kurenai Sensei. Neji memimpin teman-temannya untuk berdiri dan memberi hormat.

Kurenai hanya memberikan sedikit 'wejangan' pada anak didiknya sebelum meninggalkan kelas itu lagi dan menyerahkan mata pelajaran pertama pada guru Biologi yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelas….

Tak begitu terasa bagi Neji laju waktu yang kini membawanya pada jam istirahat yang langsung disambut dengan suka cita oleh teman-temannya.

Tidak mau terjebak dalam kelas yang pastinya akan berubah kacau, Neji mengambil kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya dan berniat _mengungsi_ ke ruang OSIS. Sendirian, dia keluar dari ruang kelas 2-1, dan naik ke lantai tiga tempat ruang OSIS berada.

Saat akan naik ke tangga, dia mendengar suara teriakan yang lumayan melengking,

"Usuratonkachi!! JANGAN LARI KAU, Naruto!!!"

"KAU GA BAKAL BISA NANGKEP AKU, Sasuke TEMEE!!"

Neji mepet ke dinding untuk menghindari terjangan siswa berambut pirang yang langsung nyengir tanpa dosa pada Neji masih sambil berlari,

"Sori, Neji Senpai!!" serunya sekilas lalu dan menghilang di ujung koridor dan menyisakan pekikan kaget beberapa siswi yang terhempas topan itu.

Neji berpaling pada sosok lain yang mengejar Naruto. 'Keakraban' mereka sudah tersohor di seluruh pelosok sekolah meski semua tidak bisa paham kenapa bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke, si cowok paling di'buru' oleh para siswi dan juga siswa di peringkat 3 kelas 1 itu bisa akrab dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, bocah bengal yang punya stamina di luar akal sehat.

Sasuke berhenti di dekat Neji dengan muka geram. Di tangannya terkepal sebuah kertas fotocopy yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi bentuknya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh pada seniornya itu, "maaf—dia itu memang tidak bisa diam," katanya.

Neji hanya mengangguk saja. Sudah malas mengurusi _Tom and Jerry_ di kelas 1 itu. Lalu Neji pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke ruang OSIS. Saat makan siang itu dia sambi untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang belum sempat tersentuh beberapa hari terakhir.

Ketenangan di ruangan itu membuat Neji merasa nyaman. Kalau saja bel tanda masuk tidak berbunyi nyaring, dia pasti sudah terlelap di mejanya. Neji pun membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya dan langsung kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

#

"Permisi—aku mau ambil berkas yang tadi pagi, Hyuuga Senpai," Sakura masuk dalam ruangan Neji bersama dengan Hinata, adik sepupu Neji.

"Periksa dulu!" kata Neji pada 2 anggota OSIS bagian exkul itu.

Sakura memeriksa berkas yang kini tertata rapi dalam sebuah map, "—sudah semua. 'ma kasih Neji Senpai," kata Sakura ceria.

Neji lalu memandang sepupunya yang super pendiam, sama seperti Sakura, Hinata juga anggota OSIS dibagian exkul. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan 7 tahun lalu, Neji diasuh oleh saudara kembar ayahnya. Karenanya dia juga tinggal 1 rumah dengan Hinata dan Hanabi, 2 saudari yang kompak abis. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah buat Neji.

Setelah 2 gadis itu keluar dari ruangannya, masuklah Ten Ten yang membawakan kerjaan lain untuknya.

"Ada kesalahan di laporan keuangan, bisa minta tolong?"

Neji mengambil buku laporan dari tangan Ten Ten. Saat mengetahui bagian mana yang salah, Neji menghela nafas berat, "aku bawa dulu. Besok aku berikan padamu."

Ten Ten memandang khawatir pada temannya itu, "kau OK, Neji? Wajahmu pucat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ten Ten tidak percaya, "mana bisa begitu, "dia mengambil kembali buku laporan itu, "sudahlah—biar aku saja yang periksa. Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat!!" kata gadis itu tegas, "kalau kau sakit malah repot jadinya!"

"Kau benar," Neji bersandar di badan kursi, "baiklah—hari ini aku pulang cepat," dia pun memakai kembali blazer seragamnya.

Ten Ten mengangguk, "istirahat yang puas hari ini. Besok mungkin pekerjaan bisa tambah," dia mengantar Neji hingga keluar ruang OSIS, "sampai besok, Neji."

Pemuda itu pun melangkah menjauh dari ruangan itu dan menuruni tangga. Saat itu lagi-lagi dia melihat Naruto sedang berlari kencang di sepanjang koridor. Kadang Neji heran—dapat dari mana sih stamina sebesar itu. Malas menegur, Neji membiarkan saja Naruto temannya yang juga sudah Neji hafal, yaitu Inuzuka Kiba, berlari kencang melintasi koridor itu dan membuat semua yang ada di sepanjang jalan langsung menyelamatkan diri dengan cara mepet ke dinding atau masuk ke kelas terdekat.

Neji merasa kepalanya sedikit sakit, mungkin Ten Ten benar, dia terlalu lelah. Dipikir-pikir…. Jadwalnya di sekolah lumayan padat. Datang pagi untuk mengikuti latihan klub, lalu mengurus masalah OSIS, terkadang sore pun dia masih juga harus ikut kegiatan di klubnya.

Akhirnya Neji sampai di pintu masuk utama gedung SMU. Dia menuju ke loker sepatunya dan menukar uwabaki (sepatu yang dipakai dalam gedung sekolah) dengan sepatu kets miliknya. Saat akan keluar, dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang memakai seragam klubnya, klub kendo.

"Senpai, selamat sore," sapa Sasuke.

"Sore," balas Neji singkat.

Sejenak Sasuke diam memandang Neji, "Senpai sakit?" tanyanya.

Neji menggeleng, "aku tidak apa," Neji merapatkan jaketnya, "bagaimana persiapan klub kendo di Winter Cup?"

"Latihan akhir hari ini. Minggu depan kami fokus ke perlombaan."

"Aku mengandalkan kalian. Klub kendo kita cukup punya nama, jadi—setidaknya kalian bisa mempertahankan gelar juara."

Sasuke mengangguk, "ketua juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi kami tidak akan lengah," katanya mantap.

Neji tersenyum sekilas, "baiklah—aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok, Senpai."

Dan Neji pun meninggalkan gerbang sekolah yang kini tertutup separuh.

**o-o-o 2nd Day o-o-o**

Setelah istirahat cukup lama kemarin, hari ini Neji merasa badannya segar sekali. Itu membuatnya bertekad untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda kemarin.

Pagi itu, gerbang belum lagi dibuka sepenuhnya, tapi Neji dan beberapa murid yang ikut kegiatan klub, tampak sudah ada di sekolah. Persiapan Winter Cup memang benar-benar serius, mengingat sekolah mereka mempunyai prestasi yang bisa dibanggakan.

Neji pun melangkah menuju ke tempat latihan klub judo, tempatnya bergabung. Disana sudah ada beberapa temannya yang berkumpul termasuk pelatih mereka, Asuma Sensei.

"Ohayou!" sapa Neji yang sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam judo. Setelah itu, seperti biasa dia mengikuti latihan pagi sampai tiba saatnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Seperti biasa, Neji terus melangkah cuek menuju ke arah kelasnya, menganggap semua tidak ada di sana. Saat akan naik ke lantai dua, Neji dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang jatuh dari atas. Untunglah refleks Neji sudah terbukti kehebatannya. Dengan sigap dia berpegang pada besi di tangga dan menahan orang yang jatuh itu.

DEG!! Jantung Neji berdenyut sedikit lebih keras saat lengannya menahan tubuh itu.

Dia pun terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di tangannya sekarang, "—Sasuke?" lengan Neji menahan pundak Sasuke, dia bisa merasakan kalau tubuh pemuda itu panas. Tidak hanya itu, mungkin karena demam tinggi, Sasuke jadi tidak sadarkan diri.

Kecelakaan itu menarik perhatian semua yang ada di sekitar tangga. Saat itu datanglah Lee yang langsung menghampiri Neji.

"Ada apa? Lho—dia anak kelas 1 'kan?" tanyanya.

Neji mengangguk dan memapah Sasuke," aku bawa dia ke UKS dulu. Tolong bawa tasku ke kelas, ya?!" dan dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membawa Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan….

Sesampainya di sana, ruangan itu masih kosong, mungkin guru kesehatan belum datang, pikir Neji. Dia pun merebahkan Sasuke di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di sana. Dia membuka 2 kancing teratas kemeja Sasuke dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Ngg—" Sasuke bereaksi, tapi dia tidak bangun.

Mendadak Neji seperti tersihir dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke yang merah karena suhu badannya yang tinggi. Jantungnya yang biasa berirama tenang, kini seakan berpacu cepat diluar kendalinya.

"Oh—ada orang rupanya, pantas pintunya terbuka."

Kalau sedikit lengah lagi, Neji pasti sudah berteriak karena kaget. Tapi untunglah dia sudah mahir membawa diri hingga tidak perlu mempermalukan diri di depan guru kesehatan yang rada nyentrik itu, Hatake Kakashi.

Guru berjubah putih itu masuk mendekati Neji, "dia Uchiha dari kelas 1 kan? Kenapa dia?"

Neji berdiri, "demam tinggi. Tadi dia pingsan di tangga."

"Dasar bocah nekad, padahal kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau dia harus istirahat di rumah," Kakashi duduk di tempat Neji tadi dan memeriksa kondisi Sasuke, "lumayan parah, aku akan tulis surat izin untuknya. Terus—berhubung obat demam sedang habis, aku akan beli ke apotik, kau bisa jaga dia sebentar?"

"Tapi sebentar lagi homeroom akan dimulai," kata Neji.

"Aku akan izinkan kau. OK?"

Merasa tidak bisa melawan, Neji pun mengiyakan permintaan itu.

"Nah—aku pergi dulu," dan Kakashi pun keluar lagi dari ruang kesehatan itu.

Bingung mau ngapain, Neji akhirnya duduk di tempatnya tadi. Neji hanya duduk diam sambil mengawasi keadaan Sasuke. Dan sepertinya kondisi Sasuke malah semakin buruk, Neji pun memutuskan untuk mengambil kompres saja.

Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil baskom juga kain bersih dari lemari. Setelah mengambil air dari wastafel yang tersedia di ruangan itu, Neji membasahi kain itu dan meletakkannya di kening Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit saat merasakan kain basah itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Tidur saja, kepalamu pasti pusing," kata Neji saat itu. Dia pun membenahi selimut Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda itu tertidur lagi.

Sekitar 1 jam Neji bengong sendiri di UKS menemani Sasuke yang sampai sekarang masih belum bangun. Dia heran—kemana si guru UKS itu membeli obat. Setahunya, apotik terdekat bisa ditempuh dalam 30 menit pulang pergi.

Neji memandang ke luar jendela, hawa musim dingin mewarnai seisi kota sekarang. Salju pun turun perlahan tanpa suara. Pemanas yang menyala dalam ruangan itu membuat Neji jadi mengantuk. Akhirnya dia pun menyerah dan membaringkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur Sasuke. Tanpa bisa dia tahan lagi—Neji pun tertidur dengan pulas….

#

"—Senpai!!"

Neji terbangun mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Saat dia membuka mata, dia lihat kalau Sasuke sudah bangun dan duduk. Butuh sedikit waktu bagi Neji sebelum dia bangun sepenuhnya….

"Bagaimana demammu?" tanya Neji setelah kantuknya hilang.

"Sudah lebih baik. Maaf—aku merepotkan Senpai."

"Tidak masalah," Neji melihat jam dinding di ruangan itu, "_aku tidur cuma 15 menit, tapi kenapa rasanya nyenyak sekali, ya?_" batinnya, "Kakashi Sensei belum kembali?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "sejak aku bangun—tidak ada siapa-siapa disini."

"Begitu rupanya," Neji berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya. Lalu dia memeriksa suhu badan Sasuke, "masih demam. Aku ambil termometer dulu," dia pun menuju ke lemari tempat penyimpanan alat kesehatan dan mengambil apa yang dia cari.

Sasuke membiarkan termometer itu berada diantara kedua bibirnya dan menunggu sampai suhu badannya tampak pada layar.

Sementara menunggu, Neji melepas ikatan rambutnya. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang itu tergerai halus di punggungnya. Dia membenahi ikatan rambutnya tanpa sadar bahwa Sasuke tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip…

"38 derajat. Ini sih parah namanya. Kenapa kau nekad ke sekolah dengan demam setinggi ini?" Neji memaksa Sasuke tiduran lagi dan kembali mengompres kening pemuda itu, "aku akan hubungi keluargamu. Bisa aku minta nomor mereka?"

Sasuke pun memberitahukan nomor ponsel kakaknya. Neji menelepon dari telepon yang ada di ruang kesehatan itu dan berbicara dengan kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

"—Dia akan menjemputmu. Kau harus istirahat di rumah. Kalau kau tumbang sampai Winter Cup nanti, kapten klub kendo pasti menangis darah," Neji kembali duduk di sebelah tempat tidur, "pagi tadi kau sarapan tidak?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa segera minum obat begitu Kakashi Sensei datang," Neji jadi kepikiran lagi, "dia itu kemana sih? Sudah tahu muridnya sakit malah tidak kembali juga," gumamnya.

Selagi Neji sibuk berpikir, dia tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Dan selagi Sasuke memandang sosok Senpai nya itu, dia juga tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya sejak tadi Neji berusaha sok sibuk sendiri supaya pandangannya tidak berhenti pada Sasuke.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang mereka rasakan. Secara alami atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi begitu akrab. Padahal selama ini mereka jarang sekali bicara. Paling kalau ada urusan dengan OSIS saja. Baik Neji maupun Sasuke, mereka sama-sama belum menemukan jawaban tentang alasan kenapa saat ini jantung mereka berdetak tidak karuan.

Setelah menunggu 15 berikutnya, akhirnya Kakashi pun kembali ke ruangan itu dan memberikan obat penurun panas untuk Sasuke setelah sebelumnya berdalih kalau dia tersesat di jalan 'kebahagiaan'. Neji yang sudah setengah mati menahan kejengkelannya, membawakan segelas air untuk Sasuke dan sepenuh hati mengacuhkan keberadaan Kakashi di sana.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, kakak laki-laki Sasuke pun datang untuk membawa adiknya pulang….

#

#

"Senpai!! Apa benar Sasuke sakit?" tanya Naruto yang mendatangi Neji ke kelasnya saat jam istirahat.

"Ya. Tadi kakaknya yang menjemput."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "anak itu dibilangin susah sih!! Padahal dari kemarin sore badannya udah ga beres lho!"

Neji diam sebentar, "—bisa kau beritahu aku alamat rumahnya?"

"Hah? Boleh saja sih… emang ada apa, Senpai?"

"……. Mengantarkan barangnya yang tertinggal."

"Titipkan saja padaku. Sore nanti aku mau ke rumahnya kok," tawar Naruto.

Neji menggeleng, "tidak apa, aku juga sekalian ingin menjenguknya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah, boleh pinjam buku dan pulpen?"

Neji memberikan kedua benda tersebut dan membiarkan Naruto menuliskan alamat + peta ke rumah Sasuke, "thanks."

Naruto nyengir, "harusnya aku yang terima kasih ke Senpai karena udah jaga Sasuke. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ya!" dan Naruto pun berlalu seperti badai yang melanda di musim dingin ini.

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan anak kelas 1 itu?" tanya Ten Ten heran.

"Tidak akrab," Neji membereskan buku di meja, "hanya kebetulan saja," lanjutnya, "aku mau ke ruang OSIS dulu, laporan kemarin bagaimana?"

"Sudah beres. Kau selesaikan saja apa yang ada di mejamu," kata Ten Ten, "sore nanti kau ikut klub?"

"Pasti. Kapten bisa ngamuk kalau aku bolos lagi," Neji mengambil kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas.

Ten Ten tertawa, "ya sudah—asal kau tidak ambruk waktu pertandingan nanti."

Setelah itu Neji pun meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ke ruang OSIS. Sampai di ruangan itu…. Neji masuk ke ruangan khusus ketua, di sana dia duduk di balik meja kerjanya dan langsung menyandarkan diri di badan kursi yang empuk itu, "hhh—'_Mengantarkan barangnya yang tertinggal_'—apa coba maksudku?" gumamnya.

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengatakan itu. Padahal jelas tidak ada barang milik Sasuke yang terbawa olehnya. Kenapa juga dia harus beralasan seperti itu? Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja kalau mau menjenguknya?

Neji menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras supaya dia bisa berkonsentrasi pada tugas OSISnya.

#

Jam sekolah sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Neji sudah bersiap untuk pulang setelah selesai dengan latihan sore klubnya. Menjelang Winter Cup yang sudah di depan mata, setiap klub jadi semangat latihan, padahal cuaca musim dingin tahun ini tidak bersahabat.

Neji merapatkan matelnya dan dia pun meninggalkan sekolah untuk menuju ke stasiun subway. Dari peta yang diberikan Naruto tadi, dia baru tahu kalau rumah Sasuke searah dengannya. Hanya beda beberapa blok saja….

Sampai di stasiun subway, dia bertemu dengan Hinata yang sdang menunggu datangnya kereta. Neji pun menghampirinya,

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

Gadis itu terkejut dengan kedatangan kakak sepupunya, wajah putihnya langsung merona merah, "ne—Neji Niisan juga baru pulang?"

"Biasalah. Kau sendiri dari mana?" Neji berdiri di sebelah Hinata.

"A—aku tadi be-beli benang wol dulu."

Neji baru sadar kalau Hinata membawa kantong kertas di tangannya, "oya, aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah."

Hinata baru memandang Neji saat itu, "ni—Niisan mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan sebentar. Tidak akan lama," kata Neji. Lalu kereta pun tiba. Mereka berdua pun masuk dalam kereta yang lumayan ramai itu. Neji hanya melihat 1 tempat kosong dan dia pun menyuruh Hinata duduk karena jarak ke stasiun di rumah mereka cukup jauh.

Dia dan Hinata berpisah di depan stasiun subway, Hinata ke kiri, sedangkan Neji, sesuai peta, berbelok ke kanan. Neji jarang sekali lewat daerah ini meski dekat dengan rumahnya….

"Lewat taman…. Ada konbini…. Lalu jembatan…." Neji memastikan posisinya saat ini dengan petunjuk yang ada di peta, "setelah jembatan belok kiri…" dia pun meneruskan langkahnya.

Sekitar 10 menit setelahnya, tibalah Neji di sebuah rumah dengan papan nama 'Uchiha', dia pun menekan belnya. Tak begitu lama, pintu kayu berukir itu pun terbuka, dan nampaklah kakak Sasuke yang tadi menjemputnya, Itachi.

"Selamat sore," sapa Neji.

Itachi terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, "kau 'kan—yang disekolah tadi," Itachi mempersilahkan Neji untuk masuk, "teman sekelas Sasuke?"

Neji menggeleng, "bukan, saya seniornya."

"Oh—maaf. Anak itu jarang sekali membawa temannya kemari," kata Itachi sambil menyiapkan sandal rumah untuk Neji, "naiklah, Sasuke ada di kamar pertama setelah tangga," katanya.

"Maaf mengganggu."

"Tidak usah sungkan. Lagipula Sasuke juga tidak sedang tidur kok," Itachi tersenyum.

Saat itu seseorang datang dari belakang Itachi, dan itu membuat Neji terkejut.

"Ha—Haruno San?"

Sakura berdiri di belakang Itachi, tersenyum pada Senpai nya yang bengong, "aku pikir siapa yang datang, rupanya Hyuuga Senpai. Ku kira si Naruto balik lagi, tapi dia sih ga mungkin nekan bel."

Itachi menyela omongan Sakura dan mempersilahkan Neji untuk naik sementara dia dan Sakura masuk ke dapur.

Neji pun menaiki tangga kayu itu, lalu dia mengetuk pintu kayu yang berhiasan ukiran bertuliskan nama Sasuke. Setelah ada jawaban dari dalam, Neji pun membuka pintu itu, dia pun segera bertemu dengan wajah Sasuke yang terkejut.

"Senpai…."

Neji masuk ke kamar itu dan menutup pintunya, "hai, maaf aku datang ga bilang kamu dulu," katanya sambil mendekat pada Sasuke yang duduk di tempat tidurnya, "bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Demamnya sudah turun," Sasuke menyuruh Neji duduk di kursi belajarnya, "yang tadi pagi—aku pasti merepotkan. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sudahlah—siapa saja pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi—aku kaget waktu lihat kamu jatuh dari tangga begitu. Ga aku sangka kau ini tipe orang yang nekad."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Padahal lusa ada pertandingan," Sasuke bersandar di tumpukan bantal di belakangnya.

Neji tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang mau dia tanyakan, "—kau akrab sekali dengan Haruno San, ya?"

"Hah?" Sasuke memandang Neji.

"Aku lihat dia di bawah tadi, jadi kupikir kalian…."

"Sakura itu pacar kakakku."

Neji langsung terdiam. Kaget, bingung—tapi ada sedikit perasaan lega di sudut hatinya.

Sasuke sendiri juga kaget, tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa langsung menyela Neji seperti itu, seolah menegaskan kalau Sakura jelas BUKAn pacarnya. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Suasana jadi agak canggung setelah itu.

Dan untunglah saat itu Sakura masuk sambil membawa minuman, "—kok sepi? Kalian berdua ini sama-sama pendiam sih, ya?" dia meletakkan minuman itu di meja belajar Sasuke, "aku dan Itachi San mau belanja dulu, aku tinggal tidak apa-apa ya, Hyuuga Senpai?"

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak terburu-buru kok."

Sakura tersenyum, "ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Dan kau Sasuke Kun—aku tidak mau lihat kamu turun dari tempat tidurmu!!"

"Iya iya. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" seru Sasuke rada dongkol.

Sakura meninggalkan kamar itu sambil tertawa senang.

"Tapi—kalian memang terlihat akrab kok."

Sasuke memandang Neji, "mau bagaimana lagi—sejak SMP aku sudah kenal sama dia."

"Oh—dengan Naruto juga?" setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, baik Neji maupun Sasuke sama-sama terdiam. Neji tidak menyangka dia akan benar-benar bertanya hal itu, lebih lagi, ada nada ganjil dalam suaranya.

Sasuke juga berpikir hal yang sama. Seingatnya—dia jarang sekali bicara dengan seniornya yang satu ini. Sekarang—tiba-tiba saja jadi dekat seperti ini.

"Maaf—sepertinya aku banyak bertanya hari ini," kata Neji, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku tidak keberatan kok. Senpai boleh tanya apa saja," katanya, "—aku dan Naruto itu…. Bisa dibilang masih saudara… sepupu mungkin. Aku juga tidak begitu paham silsilah keluarga. Tapi yang jelas kami memang masih ada hubungan darah."

Neji lumayan terkejut mendengar fakta itu, "masih saudara rupanya…. Kalian sama sekali tidak ada miripnya sih; jadi kaget."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "semua yang tahu juga komentar yang sama kok. Kami tumbuh besar bersama, jadi—lebih mirip kakak adik daripada sepupu."

"Siapa juga pasti tidak menyangka hal itu. Kalian ini ibarat langit dan bumi," Neji tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, "—jadi sepupu ya…. Seperti aku dan Hinata."

"Gadis pendiam itu, ya? Kalau kalian sih mirip. Tidak akan ada yang sangsi. Tidak seperti aku dan Naruto."

Mereka berdua tertawa saat itu. Lalu mereka pun mengobrol santai sambil mengisi waktu untuk saling mengenal. Tentang hobi, minat, tentang teman-teman mereka. Neji tidak pernah seterbuka ini pada teman-teman 1 angkatannya. Tapi entahlah… dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Sasuke….

"—Ini ini, bagian ini yang paling aku suka," Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kalimat pada sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya.

Neji berpindah duduk di tepian tempat tidur Sasuke dan membaca baris yang ditunjukkan "_Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall_," dia membaca lirih kalimat itu. Singkat. Tapi begitu meresap dalam hatinya, "kalimat yang indah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ini suka dengan syair macam ini," dia menegakkan kepalanya,berniat memandang Sasuke.

Tapi saat itu dia tertegun menyadari betapa dekat jarak wajahnya dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Neji bisa melihat kilau mata onyx milik Sasuke yang menghias sempurna kulit putih wajahnya.

Sasuke sendiri merasa kalau seluruh otaknya mengalami kelumpuhan mendadak saat kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan bola mata lavender yang memandang lurus padanya. Terlebih saat dia merasakan jemari Neji menyentuh tangannya, suhu tubuh yang tadinya mulai normal mendadak menjadi naik lagi. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa, saat Neji mendekatkan wajahnya, dia hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya… hingga akhirnya dia merasakan sentuhan bibir Neji padanya….

_Don't find love, let love find you…_

Akhirnya Sasuke paham perasaan yang sejak kemarin mengganggunya. Perasaan yang membuatnya nekad masuk sekolah meski tubuhnya kepayahan…. Perasaan ingin bertemu dan memastikan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

_That's why it's called falling in love..._

Neji pun merasakan hal yang sama. Akhirnya dia tahu kenapa mendadak dia jadi begini penasaran pada sosok yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. Perasaan yang begitu egois… namun indah dan mempesona.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya saat Neji mengakhiri ciuman itu. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi dia juga tidak ingkar kalau dia menikmati sentuhan itu. Meski bukan yang pertama untuknya, ciuman Neji berbeda dengan semua yang pernah dia lakukan dengan mantan pacarnya…. Sentuhan Neji… melumat seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

Neji menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan menghadapkan wajah yang kini bersemu merah itu padanya. Suhu tubuh Sasuke yang menyapa telapak tangannya membuat Neji tidak bisa melepaskan sosok dihadapannya ini begitu saja, sekali lagi dia menikmati bibir Sasuke…. Kali ini, lebih menuntut. Neji—tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini… begitu pun dengan Sasuke…

_Because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall…_

**o-o-o 3rd Day o-o-o**

Hari ini…. Neji yang kemarin sudah tidak ada. Pantulan yang dia lihat di kaca adalah sosok Neji yang baru. Ada kilat semangat di kedua mata lavendernya. Apa yang dia alami semalam benar-benar sudah mengubahnya, dan dia yakin, Sasuke juga. Meski hanya sekedar ciuman, Neji tahu itu tidak akan jadi yang terakhir.

Tanpa sadar Neji tersenyum saat dia teringat bagaimana Sasuke membalas ciumannya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil kalau makan malam sudah siap, Neji yakin dia tidak akan berhenti sampai disana.

Sedikit kelewat semangat, Neji meraih mantel tebalnya. Setelahnya dia pun turun ke bawah. Di dapur sudah ada Hinata dan Hanabi, Hinata menyiapkan kotak bekal sementara Hanabi memakan sarapannya di meja makan.

"Ohayou, Neji Nii," sapa Hanabi.

"O—Ohayou Niisan," Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Ohayou," Neji duduk bersebrangan dengan Hanabi, dia pun mengambil sepotong roti dan sebuah telur mata sapi sebagai sarapannya, "belum ada kabar kapan ayah kalian pulang?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin sih Touchan telepon," Hanabi menghabiskan susu di gelasnya, "katanya hari ini akan pulang. Touchan ngajak kita makan diluar malam nanti. Neji Nii bisa?" ada nada penuh harap di suara Hanabi.

Ingin rasanya dia ikut karena sudah lumayan lama tidak bertemu dengan paman sekaligus walinya itu, tapi Neji sudah punya rencana sendiri, "maaf—hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan urusan OSIS sebelum Winter Cup dimulai. Sampaikan salamku pada paman," katanya.

Hanabi tampak kecewa, "yah—padahal udah lama banget ga makan bareng."

"Ha-Hanabi Chan jangan begitu. Ne-Neji Niisan pasti sibuk," Hinata meletakkan sebuah kotak bentou yang diwadahi dalam tas biru di sebelah Hanabi dan sekotak lagi yang dibungkus kain bermotif kotak di depan Neji.

Neji menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat, "aku berangkat duluan," katanya setelah meneguk habis minuman hangat di gelasnya dan juga memasukkan kotak bekalnya dalam tas.

Setelah memakai mantel dan sarung tangannya, Neji pun berjalan menembus pagi di musim dingin yang membekukan. Salju lumayan menumpuk di sisi jalan, selaman hujan salju tidak seberapa deras, jadi setidaknya dia akan sampai sekolah dengan cepat dan aman.

Sampai stasiun subway, suasana masih sepi. Neji suka naik kereta saat masih sepi. Tidak perlu berjubel dan bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Neji melirik jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Jadi dia sampai sekolah kira-kira jam 6.50, belum terlambat untuk ikut latihan terakhir klub judo. Pertandingan pertama cabang Judo bakal diadalan 3 hari lagi. Besok—giliran klub kendo berlaga.

Sedikit penasaran, Neji pun mengirimkan e-mail pada Sasuke via ponselnya. Menanyakan apa dia bisa ikut pertandingan besok. Balasan datang lumayan cepat, berisi kabar kalau Sasuke sudah sehat lagi dan bisa ikut pertandingan. Dia juga bilang kalau hari ini bisa masuk sekolah.

Neji tersenyum puas dan menyimpan lagi poselnya di kantung terluar tas sekolahnya. Hari ini—dia bisa bertemu Sasuke di sekolah….

#

"Yup—dengan ini semua kerjaan sudah selesai," Ten Ten membantu Neji menata semua arsip OSIS dalam file yang teratur, "kau bisa istirahat dan konsentrasi untuk pertandingan. Aku dan Lee pasti datang mendukungmu."

Neji memasukkan semua data itu dalam laci meja dan menguncinya, "pulanglah duluan. Sebentar lagi gelap."

"Tidak masalah. Toh rumahku dekat," Ten Ten menata file lain dalam lemari, "yakin sudah semua?"

Neji berdiri, "sudah di cek sampai 3 kali, tidak mungkin salah," dia meraih mantelnya, "kita pulang sekarang," lalu dia dan Ten Ten keluar dari ruang OSIS dan mengunci pintunya. Sekolah sudah lengang. Hanya sisa beberapa siswa saja. Ten Ten dan Neji berpisah di tangga karena Ten Ten kembali ke kelas dulu. Neji pun kini sendiri menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi….

"Sudah selesai urusan OSISnya?"

Neji terkejut dan berbalik. Dia melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan ruang UKS yang baru saja dia lewati, "kau belum pulang? Ini sudah sore sekali."

"Aku bukan anak SMP yang harus pulang tepat waktu," kata Sasuke sambil bersandar di pintu.

Neji mendekati pemuda itu, "wajahmu kelihatan kesal. Kenapa?"

"Siapa yang kesal?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menghindar saat Neji hendak menyentuhnya, dia masuk ke dalam UKS.

Heran, Neji pun mengikutinya, "kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh sekali," Neji menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Sasuke berdiri sambil memunggungi Neji, "—seharian ini kau kemana sih? Satu sekolah tapi rasanya seperti beda planet."

Neji nyaris tidak mempercayai telinganya yang menangkap getaran halus dalam suara Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengunci pintu itu pelan—nyaris tanpa suara. Lalu dia mendekati Sasuke, "kau—mencariku?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin pergi saat dia merasakan kehadiran Neji yang begitu dekat padanya, namun begitu kedua tangan Neji melingkar di pinggangnya, Sasuke pun hanya bisa diam membatu.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" Neji sengaja berbisik di telinga Sasuke, menikmati reaksi menyenangkan dari pemuda itu.

Sasuke merasa ada sensasi aneh menggelitik, menjalar dari tulang punggungnya, "a—aku tidak tahu…" dia tidak bisa menahan getaran dalam suaranya, "se-sejak kemarin… aku belum bertemu denganmu lagi…. Pagi tadi pun hanya e-mail saja."

Neji terkejut, "jadi—kau rindu padaku? Hanya karena 1 ciuman itu?" goda Neji.

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Neji, "apa maksudmu?!! Kau mau mem—mmph!!" ucapannya terputus saat Neji membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang lain.

Neji menahan kedua tangan Sasuke yang hendak mendorongnya menjauh.

Sasuke pun tidak bisa melawan, tubuhnya lemas, dan dia pun dengan mudah dijatuhkan Neji ke kasur di UKS itu. Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan cara untuk membebaskan diri. Dia pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerah pada Neji yang masih terus menciumnya.

"…. Maaf… aku membuatmu bingung, ya?" bisik Neji saat ciuman itu berakhir, "aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu…. Seharian ini aku sibuk," Neji menyibak poni Sasuke, "kau tahu sendiri 'kan," dia mengecup ringan bibir Sasuke, "dan aku juga merasa takut…."

"Takut?"

"Ya…. Aku terus berpikir kalau— jangan-jangan kau membenciku karena aku… menciummu semalam…"

Ada rona merah di pipi Sasuke, "kau ini!! Kalau aku marah… aku tidak akan membalas e-mailmu pagi tadi." Serunya agak kesal.

Neji tersenyum, "… iya juga sih. Berarti aku takut tanpa alasan, ya?" saat itu sebelah tangan Neji meraih dasi Sasuke dan melepaskannya, "kalau begini… bagaimana?" Neji menyapu leher Sasuke dengan kecupannya, perlahan beralih ke telinga Sasuke yang juga sudah berwarna merah.

"Ahh…" Sasuke mendesah pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi pada tiap sentuhan Neji. Dia tidak kuasa menolak saat Neji melepaskan kemeja berikut T-shirt yang ada dibaliknya dan menyentuh dadanya dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

Neji sudah tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi, yang dia tahu—dia menginginkan Sasuke sekarang…

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan suhu tubuh Neji yang sama panasnya dengan dia, mendengarkan irama nafasnya yang memburu, helai halus rambut Neji yang menyentuh kulitnya. Sasuke tidak mampu lagi membendung apa yang dia rasakan dalam dirinya.

Neji membiarkan dirinya dan Sasuke berada dalam kondisi yang sama, polos—tanpa satu helai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Menikmati kesempurnaan tubuh Sasuke, Neji mulai mengingat bentuk itu dengan jemarinya, membuat si pemuda berambut hitam mengerang tanpa daya.

Jemari Neji menyusuri lekuk punggung hingga kaki Sasuke. Membawa getaran dahsyat yang membutakan segala logika yang mereka punya. Bibirnya menikmati rasa dari setiap inchi tubuh yang menggiurkan itu, Sasuke pun membiarkan dirinya terhanyut tanpa perlawanan….

"Aaah!! Sen…pai…" suara Sasuke tercekat saat Neji sedikit memaksanya untuk membuka diri.

"Ssshh—bukan Senpai lagi kan… Sasuke?" Neji meraih pinggang Sasuke dalam pelukannya, "panggil namaku…."

Tangan Sasuke memeluk tubuh atletis milik Neji dan menyerukan namanya saat akhirnya mereka menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh….

#

#

"Tidak bisa dipercaya…." Gumam Sasuke saat dia dan Neji menjadi yang terakhir keluar dari gedung sekolah. Langit sudah gelap dan salju turun perlahan.

"Kenapa kau menggerutu seperti itu?"

"…. Aku heran dengan diriku sendiri…. Padahal… baru 3 hari kita bicara akrab... aku… sudah melakukannya denganmu."

Neji tersenyum, "kau pikir cuma kamu saja yang heran?" dia memandang Sasuke, "tapi—apa boleh buat, wajahmu yang merah begitu yang membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Sasuke cemberut.

Timbul niat iseng dalam diri Neji, "atau—jangan-jangan kau cemberut karena belum puas, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Kau mau mampir ke rumahku? Sedang kosong, kok. Kita bisa lanjutkan disana," Neji menyeringai.

Muka Sasuke sudah berubah merah padam, segala emosi tampak di bola mata onyx itu, malu, kesal, bingung. Dan itu membuat Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"KAU ITU TERNYATA MENYEBALKAN!!!" suara Sasuke pun menggema di malam yang damai itu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CIHUUUIIII!! KELAR JUGAAAA!!!!

Thanx for Cho Chan en Ao Chan yang udah dukung aku bikin fic ini.

Lama-lama aku bisa pindah aliran dari KakaIru ke NejiSasu nih XD

Kidding, teuteup bakal setia sama KakaIru, meski salah satunya sudah berpulang ke

Yang Maha Kuasa ()

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okeh

Ditunggu ripiunya yach \(^O^)/

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
